koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Orochi 4/DLC
Deluxe Edition Bonuses Purchase the Deluxe Edition of the game to acquire three unique weapons for three characters. Bonus Weapon - Lu Bu (WO4 DLC).png|Unique weapon for Lu Bu Bonus Weapon - Tadakatsu Honda (WO4).png|Unique weapon for Tadakatsu Honda Bonus Weapon - Orochi (WO4).png|Unique weapon for Orochi Store Bonuses Purchase the game at the following stores to obtain one of the following unique costumes. Guo Jia Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Guo Jia at GAMECITY Online Shopping and Rakuten Books Wang Yi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yi at Geo Xingcai Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Xingcai at Steam Wang Yuanji Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yuanji at Loppi HMV Takatora Todo Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Takatora Tōdō Yoshitsugu Otani Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Lady Hayakawa Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lady Hayakawa at Amazon Pre-Order Bonuses Reserve an early copy of the game to acquire the following bonus content. Xu Shu Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Xu Shu Mitsunari Ishida Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Da Ji Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Da Ji Unicorn (WO4 DLC).png|Unicorn Pegasus (WO4 DLC).png|Pegasus Save Data Bonus ;Stock Experience Start the game with a save file of Warriors Orochi 3 and its Ultimate expansion to acquire stock experience in proportion to the player's total number of kills. Up to 100,000 stock experience points can be acquired. ;Dynasty Warriors 9 Outfits Start the game with a save file of Dynasty Warriors 9 to obtain costumes of Zhenji, Daqiao, Yueying, Wang Yuanji, and Diaochan from that title. On Nintendo Switch, this is unlocked using Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends Definitive Edition. Season Pass Adds the following content to the game at a later date. ;September 27 *Costumes for Wang Yuanji and Mitsunari Ishida. *Special mount Kelpie. Wang Yuanji Bonus Costume 2 (WO4 DLC).png|Wang Yuanji Mitsunari Ishida Bonus Costume 2 (WO4 DLC).png|Mitsunari Ishida Kelpie (WO4 DLC).png|Kelpie ;October 4 *Costumes for Lu Xun and Gracia. *Special mount Behemoth. Lu Xun Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Xun Gracia Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Gracia Behemoth (WO4 DLC).png|Behemoth ;October 11 *Costumes for Kai and Guan Yinping. *Special mount Sleipnir. Kai Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kai Guan Yinping Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Guan Yinping Sleipnir (WO4 DLC).png|Sleipnir ;October 18 *Costumes for Daqiao and Kunoichi. *Special mount Fenrir. Daqiao Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Daqiao Kunoichi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kunoichi Fenrir (WO4 DLC).png|Fenrir ;October 25 *Costumes for Lu Lingqi and Naotora Ii. *Special mount Catoblepas. *8 new Sacred Treasures. *5 new stages. *5 new background music tracks. *Challenge Mode - Rampage with two scoreboards - limited (with preset weapons and stats; sacred treasures can be changed) and all-out (weapons and stats are carried over from story mode) Lu Lingqi Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Lingqi Naotora Ii Bonus Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Naotora Ii Catoblepas (WO4 DLC).png|Catoblepas Sacred Treasure - Caduceus 2 (WO4).png|α Caduceus Sacred Treasure - Cerberus 2 (WO4).png|Nemea's Lion Sacred Treasure - Talaria 2 (WO4).png|Lumen Talaria Sacred Treasure - Trident 2 (WO4).png|α Trident Sacred Treasure - Harpe 2 (WO4).png|Hades - Harpe Sacred Treasure - Mjolnir 2 (WO4).png|Yr - Mjölnir Sacred Treasure - Laevateinn 2 (WO4).png|Ω Lævateinn Sacred Treasure - Purging Pestle 2 (WO4).png|Golden Pestle ;November 29 *8 new Sacred Treasures. *5 new stages. *5 new background music tracks. *Challenge Mode - Bridge Melee with two scoreboards: Limited (with preset weapons and stats; sacred treasures can be changed) and All-Out (weapons and stats are carried over from story mode) Sacred Treasure - Bow of Artemis 2 (WO4).png|Moon - Artemis Sacred Treasure - Gleipnir 2 (WO4).png|Is Gleipnir Sacred Treasure - Gullinbursti 2 (WO4).png|Slidrugtanne Sacred Treasure - Dainsleif 2 (WO4).png|Cocytus Sacred Treasure - Nectar 2 (WO4).png|Vita - Nectar Sacred Treasure - Brisingamen 2 (WO4).png|Hagalaz Sacred Treasure - Totsuka-no-Tsurugi 2 (WO4).png|Futsu-no-Tsurugi Sacred Treasure - Taijitu 2 (WO4).png|Vortex Taijitu Legendary Costumes Unique, varied modern-style costumes from Dynasty Warriors 8 and individually-styled yukatas from Samurai Warriors 4: Empires, for their respective characters. Warriors Orochi characters (except Diamondback) and Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends characters obtain recolors of their base outfits. Wei= Xiahou Dun Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun Dian Wei Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Dian Wei Xu Zhu Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu Cao Cao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Cao Cao Xiahou Yuan Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan Zhang Liao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao Xu Huang Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xu Huang Zhang He Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang He Zhenji Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhenji Cao Ren Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Cao Ren Cao Pi Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Cao Pi Pang De Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Pang De Cai Wenji Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji Jia Xu Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Jia Xu Wang Yi Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Wang Yi Guo Jia Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guo Jia Yue Jin Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Yue Jin Li Dian Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Li Dian Yu Jin Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Yu Jin |-|Wu= Zhou Yu Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu Lu Xun Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Lu Xun Taishi Ci Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Taishi Ci Sun Shangxiang Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Sun Jian Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sun Jian Sun Quan Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sun Quan Lu Meng Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Lu Meng Gan Ning Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Gan Ning Huang Gai Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Huang Gai Sun Ce Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sun Ce Daqiao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xiaoqiao Zhou Tai Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhou Tai Ling Tong Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Ling Tong Ding Feng Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Ding Feng Lianshi Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Lianshi Lu Su Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Lu Su Han Dang Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Han Dang Zhu Ran Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Zhu Ran |-|Shu= Zhao Yun Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun Guan Yu Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guan Yu Zhang Fei Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei Zhuge Liang Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang Liu Bei Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Liu Bei Ma Chao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Ma Chao Huang Zhong Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Huang Zhong Jiang Wei Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Jiang Wei Wei Yan Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Wei Yan Pang Tong Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Pang Tong Yueying Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Yueying Guan Ping Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guan Ping Xingcai Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xingcai Liu Shan Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Liu Shan Ma Dai Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Ma Dai Guan Suo Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guan Suo Bao Sanniang Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Bao Sanniang Xu Shu Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xu Shu Zhang Bao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang Bao Guan Xing Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guan Xing Guan Yinping Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guan Yinping Fa Zheng Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Fa Zheng |-|Jin= Sima Yi Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sima Yi Sima Shi Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sima Shi Sima Zhao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Sima Zhao Deng Ai Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Deng Ai Wang Yuanji Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Wang Yuanji Zhong Hui Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhong Hui Zhuge Dan Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Dan Xiahou Ba Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Ba Guo Huai‎‎ Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Guo Huai Jia Chong Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Jia Chong Wen Yang Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Wen Yang Zhang Chunhua‎‎ Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang Chunhua |-|Other= Diaochan Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Diaochan Lu Bu Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Lu Bu Dong Zhuo Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Dong Zhuo Yuan Shao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Yuan Shao Zhang Jiao Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang Jiao Meng Huo Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhurong Zuo Ci Job Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zuo Ci Chen Gong Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Chen Gong Lu Lingqi Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Lu Lingqi |-|Samurai= Yukimura Sanada Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Keiji Maeda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Keiji Maeda Nobunaga Oda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Mitsuhide Akechi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi Goemon Ishikawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Goemon Ishikawa Kenshin Uesugi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kenshin Uesugi Oichi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Oichi Okuni Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Okuni Kunoichi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kunoichi Magoichi Saika Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Magoichi Saika Shingen Takeda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Shingen Takeda Masamune Date Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Masamune Date No Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nō Hanzo Hattori Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hanzō Hattori Ranmaru Mori Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi Toyotomi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi Yoshimoto Imagawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa Tadakatsu Honda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Ina Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ina Ieyasu Tokugawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa Mitsunari Ishida Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa Azai Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nagamasa Azai Sakon Shima Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Sakon Shima Yoshihiro Shimazu Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yoshihiro Shimazu Ginchiyo Tachibana Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Kanetsugu Naoe Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Nene Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nene Kotaro Fuma Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kotarō Fūma Musashi Miyamoto Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Musashi Miyamoto Toshiie Maeda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Toshiie Maeda Motochika Chosokabe Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Motochika Chōsokabe Gracia Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Gracia Kojiro Sasaki Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kojirō Sasaki Katsuie Shibata Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Katsuie Shibata Kiyomasa Kato Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kiyomasa Katō Kanbei Kuroda Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kanbei Kuroda Muneshige Tachibana Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Muneshige Tachibana Kai Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kai Ujiyasu Hojo Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō Hanbei Takenaka Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hanbei Takenaka Motonari Mori Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Motonari Mōri Aya Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Aya Masanori Fukushima Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Masanori Fukushima Takatora Todo Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Takatora Tōdō Naotora Ii Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Naotora Ii Munenori Yagyu Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Munenori Yagyū Nobuyuki Sanada Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Nobuyuki Sanada Yoshitsugu Otani Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Hisahide Matsunaga Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Hisahide Matsunaga Kojuro Katakura Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kojūrō Katakura Kagekatsu Uesugi Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Kagekatsu Uesugi Takakage Kobayakawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Takakage Kobayakawa Koshosho‎‎ Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Koshōshō‎‎ Toyohisa Shimazu Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Toyohisa Shimazu Lady Hayakawa Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa Naomasa Ii Yukata Costume (SW4E DLC).jpg|Naomasa Ii |-|Orochi= Orochi Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Orochi Da Ji Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Da Ji Taigong Wang Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Taigong Wang Sun Wukong Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Sun Wukong Fu Xi Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Fu Xi Nuwa Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Nuwa Yoshitsune Minamoto Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Yoshitsune Minamoto Kiyomori Taira Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kiyomori Taira Himiko Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Himiko Orochi X Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Orochi X Dodomeki Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Dodomeki Gyuki Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Gyūki Sanzang Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Sanzang Benkei Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Benkei Kaguya Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kaguya Susano'o Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Susano'o Nezha Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Nezha Shuten Doji Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Shuten Dōji Seimei Abe Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Seimei Abe Shennong Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Shennong Tamamo Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Tamamo Yinglong Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Yinglong Human Nezha Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Human Nezha Kyubi Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Kyūbi Hundun Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Hundun Zeus Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Zeus Athena Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Athena Loki Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Loki Perseus Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Perseus Ares Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Ares Odin Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Odin Diamondback Legendary Costume (WO4 DLC).png|Diamondback Legendary Weapons Five-star unique weapons from Dynasty Warriors 8 and Samurai Warriors 4 as well as light-hearted weapons from Warriors Orochi 3, plus new weapon designs for characters introduced in this title. Every single weapon in the pack is equipped with powerful +10 weapon attributes as well as the highest total attack rating for all 170 characters. The weapons are available from the beginning of the game. Allows playing higher difficulties with ease from level 1. Legendary Mounts Contains the following mounts from Dynasty Warriors 8 and Samurai Warriors 4: War Elephant, Bear, Panda, Hex Mark, Storm, Mammoth, Ghost, Black Shadow, Silver Coat, Iron Coat ω-Force 20th Anniversary Concert BGM Pack Contains the following soundtracks performed live, introduced in disc format for the Treasure Box edition. #DYNASTY WARRIORS #CYCLONIZED TYPHOON #SLASH THE DEMON #ARENA #SLASH IT; THRASH ALL #GREAT RED SPIRIT #Anegawa #Kawanakajima #Tadakatsu Honda's Theme #Komaki-Nagakute #Tetorigawa #A Fighting Chance #Demon Slayers #Chthonian Fiend #Pyropteryx #Wingspawn #Raging Inferno #THE WALL OF FATE ~God of War~ The Heroes' Advance #THEME OF OROCHI -REBIRTH MIX- #City of Flowers #Crush'em All Updates PC (Steam) ;1.0.0.1 *Frame rate improvements. ;1.0.0.2 *Addition of alternate sacred treasures for Zeus, Athena, Ares, Odin, and Perseus. *Removal of weapon element "Unity" and inclusion of weapon element "Assimilation". *Added character sorting option by faction/game origin. *Characters and weapons can now be changed during co-op/online play. *DLC weapons may now be modified in the character weapon fusion menu as opposed to only in the all weapons list menu before the update. *Some Dynasty Warriors characters' EX attacks now triggers weapon attributes and elements. *Gameplay adjustments to certain characters. **Zhang Bao no longer closes his flail sword's chain after a charge attack, causing all of his charge attacks to always perform their maximum range. **Sun Ce can now backstep during a charged attack. **Yue Jin can now backstep during a charged attack. ;1.0.0.3 *Team combinations - selecting certain story connected characters for the party grants temporary buffs in battle. *All Dynasty Warriors characters' EX attacks now triggers weapon attributes and elements. *Casting unique magic no longer ends rage/deification. *Fixed some battle objectives that were not able to be cleared during online play. *Weapon elements "Windstorm", "Belltoll" and "Surge" are now only obtainable from the Rampage Mode DLC. Likewise, "Assimilation", "Supergiant" and "Meteor" are restricted to the Bridge Melee DLC. *Increased damage taken for all characters in Battle Arena PvP mode. ;1.0.0.4 *Fixed text errors in the scenario "An Innocent Candidate for Queen". External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content